This invention relates to a lip protection device for shielding a user""s lips from damage by sun rays; in particular, a lip protection device which covers the entire lip area and is held in place by biting on an extension, said extension having breathing tubes incorporated therein.
Sun exposure presents several severe problems to a person""s lips such as blistering, chapping or cracking. Lip damage often occurs when sun bathing or some other sun related activity, such as skiing, golfing, hiking, or tanning bed use. Activities like those listed where a person""s attention is focused may cause the person not to take proper protection from the sun. Everyone is aware of sunburn to the skin which can result in cancer, but few people pay attention to their lips. Yet, sun damage can cause major discomfort from blistering, chapping or cracking that can require days or weeks of medication, not to mention spending time out of the sun.
In accordance with the invention, a molded plastic device of either a hard or soft plastic is the same shape of lips that is treated to repel ultra-violet rays from the sun. To keep the lip protection device in place, the molded lips include an integral protrusion that extends into a user""s mouth where is held in place between the teeth. Breathing tubes are provided in the protrusion so the user can breathe through his/or her mouth without removing the protection device. The inner flange of the mouthpiece does not have to be used primarily for biting purposes. Individuals who have a tooth overbite would need less flange so therefor the inner flange could be shortened or modified to set on the outer part of an individuals teeth as well. The plastic may be a polycarbon or other suitable material.